


Equality will never be attained when blaming Eve for the sins we've gained

by vagrantBreath



Series: And Then The Bough Breaks [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: The war against the Alteans has gone on for so long. So... so long. Sven is so tired. There's been so much loss.





	Equality will never be attained when blaming Eve for the sins we've gained

**Author's Note:**

> The AC's been out for most of the day, so this is all I can brain right now. Title is from "When the Bough Breaks" by The Agonist.

Of all the people he saw when he got out of the Space Hospital, Lotor was at the very bottom of the list.

It was to be expected, Sven thought. They hadn't seen him in a long time. Lotor would have to be back eventually for supplies, at the very least. But for the first Gun of Gamora for Sven to see to be Lotor... he fought back a wince as he saw Lotor's yellow eyes looking around. He could see when Lotor saw him because the unending sadness and grief morphed into fury. Sven straightened his back, waiting.

"You," Lotor hissed, coming over to him. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again."

"I feel much the same way," Sven told him.

"You would, wouldn't you," Lotor said coldly. "You would rather run from what you did, wouldn't you?"

Stung, Sven reached behind him, fingers brushing over a scar on his neck that made him shudder. "You knew I was under the whim of the Alteans," he told Lotor, struggling to find the right words in their common language. "I did not-"

"And I know you are a liar," Lotor interrupted, grief and fury filling his voice. "If Akira hadn't seen a hint of you returning to your former self, he would not have-" He broke off, his voice choking with the memory of seeing his lover strangled at the hands of the one in front of him.

"This is why I fight for Guns of Gamora," Sven insisted. "For what the Alteans have done. For what they will do. For Akira."

Lotor laughed hollowly. "If you believe that." He returned to the pack he had been filling, all his furious energy draining yet again.

And Sven...

Felt just as hollow as he went to report to command.


End file.
